Chaos
by Firy Chaos
Summary: Well it's about a poor lost person in a cloak who temperarily joins the Inu group. What results? Why Chaos of course! mild swearing coughinuyashacough
1. Chaos

**Heh… sadly I don't own Inuyasha… Well I do own four books and seasons one and two but I don't own Inuyasha himself or his necklace… although I want it… **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stiffened. Sango looked curiously at her. "What's wrong Kagome?" She said.

"I sense something coming..." She said nervously.

"Is it a jewel shard? Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know… It doesn't feel evil…"Kagome said uneasily. Kirara mewed and ran off. Shippo ran off after her. Everyone blinked and Inuyasha swore.

"Damnit! Let's go get Kirara then we can go and see if we can find that jewel shard…" He said and ran off after Kirara and Shippo. Sango, Miroku and Kagome sighed and ran after Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara mewed happily and rubbed up against a person in a cloak, who, happened to be petting her. Shippo came running up after a bit yelling "Kirara! Kirara were are you? Kirara!" then as he looked up and saw the two-tail and the cloaked person sitting on a handy log. "Oh there you are Kirara!" He said happily.

"Oh, is she yours?" The cloaked person asked.

Shippo blinked "Oh no! She's my friend's…" He said then looking around he said "Umm…

"Shippo you idiot! Were are you Baka!"

"Inuyasha you meany! SIT!"

_**Thump**_

"What did you do that for wench!"

"Umm… Inuyasha… Kagome… don't you think we should find Shippo and Kirara?"

"We wouldn't still be here if she hadn't said 'sit'!"

"You were the one who started it by being mean!"

"Let's just go…"

Shippo looked at the person in the cloak "That's them coming now. Thanks for finding Kirara." He said smiling.

"I wouldn't mind meeting your friends. They sound interesting." The figure said standing up and throwing off her cloak hood. It revealed a rather short young woman with short blond hair and laughing blue eyes. The rest of her was obscured by her black cloak.

"I'm Chaos." She said smiling kindly at Shippo. Shippo smiled, bowed and said "I'm Shippo" Then a person dressed in a red haori showed up and ever so swiftly hit Shippo on the head.

"That's for running off on your own!" He growled.

"WHAAAAA! INUYASHA HIT ME!" Shippo cried.

"Sit!" A voice said and a girl in a skimpy school outfit appeared behind a tree. A man dressed in monk's cloths and a woman with a giant boomerang strapped to her back appeared from behind her.

The 'monk's' eyes widened when he saw the woman in the cloak who was struggling not to laugh at Inuyasha… At least not to laugh to hard…

"Excuse me young woman." The monk said walking up to her.

"Hmm…?" She said not really paying attention.

"Would you please answer a question?" He said trying to fully get her attention.

"Ummm…" She said looking at the monk who had grabbed her hands.

"Would you please consider bearing my children?" He said, somehow with a straight face.

"I'M 14 YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him. Then she hit him over the head with the hilt of a sword that she had pulled out from under her cloak.

"Ummm… I thought that was the marriage age for this era…" Kagome said uncertainty.

"Oh, yeah right… I forgot…" Chaos said uncertainly. Everyone blinked. (except Miroku who was unconscious) "Maybe I had better explain…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So basically you're saying you're a lost authoress…" Miroku said.

"Erm… Yeah…" Chaos said blushing. "I got separated from my friends…"

"And you come from Kagome's world?" Sango said.

"Yeah… You don't want to know _how_ we got here, but we were exploring and somehow we got separated… Any ways we can't go back home unless all of us are together..."

"We'll help you find your friends!" Kagome said happily.

"Oh no!" Inuyasha said glaring at her "We are not doing another good-for-nothing errand!"

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "You never let me go home, at least let me travel with some people that come from my era!" She was getting angry now and Inuyasha, being smart for once, shut up.

And that's how Chaos came to travel with Inuyasha and his group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Well that's the first chapter! It's not that funny I know but it'll get better as it goes. Up next: I find my first missing friend! Now, please review! **


	2. Chibi

**Don't own Inuyasha, any of my friends, or sadly even me! Turns out my parents own me 'till I'm 18…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was regretting this. He watched Chaos running around on a worse sugar hype than Shippo ever was.

"HERE! HERE! HERE! C'ME HERE ALRADY!" Inuyasha winced and wondered what in the world she was yelling about this time; he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"COME ON CHIBI! I KNOW YOUR THERE COME OUT ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled losing his patience "THERE'S NOTHING OUT THERE AND YOUR MAKING MY EARS HURT!"

"What do you mean 'there's nothing out there'? Chibi is out there! I can tell." Chaos said nodding her head sagely.

Inuyasha was just about to yell at her more when, a young woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere glaring at, well, everyone. Chaos stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha with an obviously 'I told you so' look.

"Sooooo" Chaos said slyly "Are you the one who stole my matches?"

"Yes and your not getting them back until we actually need a fire!"

Inuyasha studied the girl who had appeared so suddenly. She had brown hair with purple streaks in it. She wore a dress with a full skirt and really large sleeves; the body of the dress was purple and the rest a nearly sparkling black. Chaos (Who was wearing her black cape a red shirt and black pants underneath she wore polished black boots) suddenly blinked at Chibi and smiled.

"C'mon! Let's go find the rest of our group!" She said and ran off.

"She's up to something just so you know." Chibi said to the Inu group.

Chaos ran back and glared at the group "C'mon! We've got to find your brother!" she said. "Him or Kinky-hoe, I have a feeling one of them will be with one of them." She said and ran off.

"Who's Kinky-hoe?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome burst out laughing and tried to explain to Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No Kagome doesn't say what a kinky-hoe is just that it was a mix up. sigh She's to nice for her own good… Anyways that's my first friend! (As I said it'll get better as it goes…)**


	3. Nanners

**Hello! I'm back with another installment of chaos! In this riveting episode I find not one but two friends! I also manage to get a hold of something dangerous! And thanks go to my two friends who reviewed! Thanks guys! As for my two friends who didn't… Thanks a lot you backstabbers! I didn't expect reviews from anyone but you 4! Jerks! Anyways for anyone who's reading, enjoy! ….Oh, by the way, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did Kikyo would've stayed dead… **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WE'RE OFF TO FIND THE FLUFFY, THE WONDERFUL FLUFFY OF SESSHY! BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE OF HOW FLUFFY IT IS!"

Inuyasha groaned, he would do about anything to shut her up. Preferably kill her, but Kagome would kill him… Getting desperate after hearing Chaos start over in her 'song' he turned to Chibi.

"Can you get her to shut up?" He said his eyes reflecting his desperation. Miroku and Sango were covering their earsfrom the splitting pain of Chaos's 'singing' while Shippo's theory was 'If you can't beat them then join them'. (When he joined the Inu gang: perfect example!) His singing was only slightly better than Chaos's.

Chibi just blinked at Inuyasha.

"How can you stand her!" He yelled over the noise.

Chibi blinked at him and reaching up pulled out some earplugs. "What did you say" She said to him then glancing around at everyone, she nodded sagely. Then she ran up to Chaos and said "Shut up" in a monotone. Chaos smiled the creepiest smile ever and nodded. Chibi looked around, not noticing the dumbfounded expressions on Inuyasha and company.

Chaos was still smiling as she took out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun, Dun, Dun! I'm going to leave you here for now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow! I did a full complete evil laugh! **

_**Chaos! **_

**Uh oh… What are you doing here Chibi!**

_**That's for me to know and you not to!**_

**You don't know either do you….**

_**-Death glare-**_

**So anyways… What do you want?**

_**-Grins and takes out magical hypnotic ball- You will continue writing OR ELSE! BWAHAHAHAHA! **_

**o.O''' O-Okay Chibi just don't hurt me!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A **_DOGGY BISKET_** "We will lure Sesshy in with THIS!" She then waved it around laughing maniacally.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm just guessing but," Inuyasha said turning **away** from the sight of Chaos running around calling for Sesshomaru and waving the 'treat' around, and toward Chibi "That whole 'shut up' thing doesn't work dose it?"

Chibi shrugged a bored expression on her face "It gets her on a new subject."

Meanwhile Chaos had yet to find the hapless Sesshomaru but she did run into Kinky-hoe… I mean Kikyo, who happened to be running the other way **towards **the dangerous Chaos.

Kikyo glanced around and spotting Inuyasha said "Alright you save me from this fluffball and I'll stop trying to drag you to hell, Deal?" Then she ran and hid behind Inuyasha.

Chaos screamed "AHHHH! SHE TOUCHED ME! EWWWWWW! NOW I'VE GOT CLAYPOT COOTIES ON ME!

Kikyo glared at Chaos but was too scared to move from behind Inuyasha. The object of her terror was now bouncing innocently down the road. It was about a foot tall with black poofy fur, sarcastic blue eyes and two bunny-ish ears.

When Kagome saw it she squealed "It's **_so_** cute! Don't you **_dare _**hurt it, Inuyasha! Or I say the S-word!"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and Kagome and back again. Then turning to Kikyo he said "Erm sorry Kikyo… No deal…"

She screeched. Inuyasha covered his ears. A big 'POOF' was heard. Chaos was missing. In her place was another fuzzball. (We (my friends and I) often appearin sacredform, which if you've read 'Dragon Knights' are like the fuzzy I described before except white) This one was red with small black horns on it's forehead. It was shuddering violently.

The black one had bounced over and took out of nowhere, a can with 'Cootie BeGone' written in big letters on it. Then it put on gloves and a mask (also out of nowhere) and, closing it's eyes, sprayed the red one.

"Thank you!" It said to the black one, and turning back to the Inu group went 'POOF' Chaos was standing in front of them were once a red fuzzy with horns had.

"Meet Nanners!" She said gesturing to the black furball beside her, whose mask/gloves/and can had mysteriously vanished.

Nanners nodded at them and went 'POOF' In front of them now stood a girl with dark brown hair tied messily into a ponytail. She wore a white T-shirt with the coca-cola logo on it, and a forest green jacket over it. **(On the back of that jacket is a bleach spot n.n ****Nanners: **--** Me: o.O')** She was also wearing faded blue jeans with rips in the knees. "Yo." She said waving one hand at the group and trying to lean against a tree that happened to **not** be there. She swore as she fell down.

Chaos also fell down but she was laughing. Nanners stood up and brushed the dust off herself. Then glancing around she kicked the laughing Chaos. "Oi, Idiot! Stand up we gotta find 'Tenny and Mirdemon… STAND UP ALREADY!"

Still laughing Chaos stood up. Then she got an evil glint in her eye. She started yelling "WE'RE OFF TO FIND THE FLUFFY, THE WONDERFUL FLUFFY OF SESSHY! BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE OF HOW FLUFFY IT IS!" Nanners and Shippo shrugged and joined in. Chibi put her earplugs in. Inuyasha just groaned. Kikyo stood there forgotten.

"That was… unusual…" She said and noticed a 'bone' shaped dog treat lying, forgotten as her, on the road "I feel your pain" She said picking it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok I know I lied I'm just to lazy to continue and that was a perfect ending spot! Anyways… Does anyone even find this funny 'n.n? R&R!**


	4. Sesshomaru?

**Chaos: Because I'm such a nice person I've decided to give you another amazing installment of Chaos!**

**Nanners: The only reason you're doing this is to avoid doing your home work…**

**Chaos: Shhhh! _Looks worriedly at Chibi._ Pheww don't think she noticed… And that isn't my only reason… My other is that my kitty is on my lap and I'm in a good mood!**

**Mir: Kitty! _Grabs MY kitty off my lap and hugs it._ AWWWW! I just love your kitty!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed. Right now they were at a standstill; Chaos had lost "Mr. Bones" and was now franticly searching her cape. Everyone else was sitting by the road chatting, and speculating about what half the junk, now piled on the road, was. The other half was easily distinguished as matches, lighters, cans of hairspray, the sword hilt from earlier, various drawing supplies, and so on, but most of it was totally unrecognizable.

"Dammit! How can we find Sesshy without Mr. Bones!" Chaos finally wailed, pulling out another dog treat said "I'm so sorry Mrs. Bones but your husband is missing in action." Then with a glance at Chibi, who was staring at the matches/lighter, and looking about ready to explode, piled everything back into her pockets.

"Don't bother trying to take those from her." Nanners said, gazing at Chibi and Chaos.

Chibi's head snapped up and looking at Nanners chocked out "Why!"

"They seem to materialize around her, she has tons of secret pockets and even if you could get 'em all away she is very adept at using two sticks…" Nanners said leaning against a tree.

Chibi seemed to deflate, Nanners sniggered, and Chaos finished putting her junk away.

Everyone stood up and they stared on their quest again.

Five minutes later finds our hero's and company busily eating their lunch. Inuyasha was glaring around while his noodles cooked. "What I don't get," He growled "is why we couldn't have eaten earlier!"

"We were to busy watching Chaos. We had to make sure she didn't set the forest on fire while we weren't looking." Miroku said his hand straying down Sango's back.

"Believe me. It would take way more than us to keep her from burning something if she really wanted to." Nanners said leaning against a nearby tree. She would've said more but was interrupted by a scream of "HENTIE!" and a large slapping noise. Giving off a glare that would've made Chibi proud she continued "As I said before, She is very adapt at rubbing two sticks together when she's suffering from fire withdrawal."

"Where's Chaos now?" Kagome asked.

Everyone froze. Miroku then proceeded to take advantage of the situation, and rubbed Sango's butt. Another slap broke the ominous silence, this one knocked Miroku unconscious.

Chibi stood up, and glared around. "Chaos, come out right now." She demanded.

Chaos sidled out from behind a tree and looked fearfully at Chibi.

"I was just looking for firewood…" she said, holding out a measly excuse for a twig. Chibi's eye's narrowed, but Chaos was spared the clone #2's wrath by a very much disheveled Sesshomaru running straight towards them not seeming to see them till he ran smack-dab into the fuming Chibi.

_Darn you_ Chibi glared at Sesshomaru who glared back _So sorry mortal, but there is a white hairball chasing me and it's the cause of my clothes current state…_He pointed at the various rips and tears.

_Oh. So you met S.K. have you? She's your self appointed greatest fan you know_. Chibi glared back

Sesshomaru glared with a faint touch of hope _so you know her and can get rid of her for me?_

Chibi snorted and glared _I can't control her! The only one who I have the power to control is Chaos. _She points at the afore-glared person. _If you ask Nanners though, she can sometimes control S.K. without resorting to knocking her out. Sometimes._

Sesshomaru immediately wheeled and bowed to Nanners. Everyone fell down in shock except Chibi who was expecting something of the sort and Chaos who was playing with one of her lighters, trying to see how high she could get the flame.

Sessomaru stood up from his bow and said "I believe one of your friends is on her way here. Can you do me the favor of keeping her away from me?"

"Sure." Nanners said still a little shocked and not realizing what she had gotten herself into. What she had done was on the equivalent of keeping Chaos away from Krad (DNAngel). In other words impossible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To tiered to continue… I'll update when I get at least 5 reviews from people other than my friends. Of course they have to review too…**


End file.
